


Good Morning

by chorus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus/pseuds/chorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one-shot.  Armpits???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Sheriff Stilinski rapped his knuckles on his son's bedroom door. He was annoyed that Stiles had broken the rules yet again. Opening the door, he saw Stiles standing in his underwear, and Derek hastily trying to pull on his jeans. “I told you no Derek on school nights!”

“Oh, hey, dad,” said Stiles, putting on his best impish grin.

The sheriff turned to the other man. “Derek,” he said, his voice calm. Derek, who was now buttoning his shirt, nodded. Sheriff Stilinski turned back to his son. “You got twenty minutes.”

Stiles' dad intercepted Derek at the back door. “Derek, a word?” Derek stopped as the man rubbed his eyes, always a bad sign. “This is hard for me,” he started, taking a deep breath. “But I just need to know that you and Stiles are being safe.”

Derek relaxed. “We haven't gotten there yet. Stiles isn't ready.”

“Then what was all that noise?” the sheriff asked.

Derek grinned. “He likes it when I growl into his armpits.”

Sheriff Stilinski held up his hands. “I shouldn't have asked.” he said, with a resigned tone in his voice. Stiles appeared, his clothes rumpled, his backpack unzipped. The sheriff glanced at him. “Apparently my son didn't tell you. I agreed to let him continue seeing you, but only on non-school nights. He's got to keep his grades up.”

“Yes, sir,” Derek said. “I won't be back until Friday night.” He glanced over at Stiles, whose face was now crestfallen. Without a word, Derek went out the door.

Stilinski turned to his son. “By the way, we're out of milk. You'll have to eat your cereal dry.” He picked up his hat and left for work.


End file.
